charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah is the daughter of Brianna X and Dimitri and youngest member of the Dark Sisters Dark Sister Hannah is the youngest of the Dark Sisters. She began working for her mother Brianna X's advisor Python to find the Golden Gem. She is dedicated to this task, but still generally spend more doing make-up than working. She was constantly making up her face, bemoaning her looks, respecting her older sisters, and shopping for new cosmetics and clothes. Betrayal Hannah went after the Golden Point of the Chess Tower, where she learned the identity of Nick. Challenging the Chamed Ones to a handicap chess match in her favor, Hannah nevertheless lost and she was then abandoned by Ashley, Ciara and Miley. The humiliation and betrayal drove Hannah to try to kill herself and the Charmed Ones, but Regina's love for her youngest sister ultimately allowed Hannah to see another chance for herself. She was subsequently cured by Romiette. Hannah was later kidnapped by her three elder sisters as bait for the Charmed Ones, but due to her and Regina's will for peace both of her other sisters ended up being healed by Romiette's Gem Jewel Attack. After these events Hannah and her sisters moved into an apartment together and joined the school with her boyfriend Nick, from which Hannah would use the make-ups and be scolded by her sisters. Later when Brianna X and Ares discovered that the Dark Sisters have the Golden Gems, they took her gem and later drains her life, causing her to die and in the end they use her true energy powers of the Golden Gems and give up her evil ways to help the Future Charm Squad. Personality Hannah is the youngest of the Dark Sisters. She was the quiet and intelligent one of the five Dark Sisters. She did not often rely on her physical strength, and usually used her Presences to perform her work as opposed to getting personally involved like the other four did. Because Hannah's nature was to avoid combat, she ended up being the last sister to actually meet the Charmed Ones despite playing a leading role in two of the episodes between her first appearance and their first conflict. This tended to lead the other sisters to think that Hannah was not very strong in general and that she was even incompetent. Despite slight shunning from her sisters, Hannah was always respectful of them, especially with Miley and even more with the eldest,Regina. She was shown to tease the older Ashley on different occasions. Despite her own misgivings about how her sisters regarded her, Hannah was nevertheless loyal to them and was distraught when Regina turned to Charmed Ones' side. She is known to be closer to Miley than the others. Powers and Abilities Hannah attacks by trying to run her victims over on a giant ball and throws balls or juggle it while riding on her unicycle. She also use her blue tiny spheres to cast spells and summons her minions (Gara and Pera). Most of her minions had a friendly appearance, but could also have a sinister side to them. Romance Hannah has a crush on Nick as shown when she saved him from Darkanna X and hugged him after the battle. 18 Years Later Hannah marries Nick and had a daughter named Pallas, and teach her the ways of her powers. Outfit Hannah wears a blue one-piece swimsuit like outfit, with knee high blue boots, blue elbow length gloves and blue choker. She also wears diamond shaped black colored earrings. ﻿ Category:Charm Squad